Broken
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: Castiel is trapped by Lucifer and his demons, and is tortured. Meanwhile, the Winchester Brothers are desperately trying to find him. But Castiel is broken, distant from everything and everyone. Will they be able to get him back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Castiel is trapped by Lucifer and his demons, and is tortured. Meanwhile, the Winchester Brothers are desperately trying to find him. But Castiel is broken. Will they be able to get him back together?**

**Rating: T because of the torture. No worries, I didn't include explicit rape and such. Only good ol' fashioned whump. Even writing the word rape hurts me.**

* * *

"Wake up, Cas."

Eyes flickering open, Castiel immediately started looking around, terrified. He found himself unable to move, his hands strapped behind the chair he was sitting on. His cost was thrown on the ground and his shirt was torn in small places. He looked up and saw Lucifer, in Nick's body.

"Wakey wakey."

"Lucifer."

"You guessed right."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want the Winchesters, Castiel. I figured, instead of trying to kill them myself, why don't I just get their Angel and lead them directly into my trap?"

"I'll never help you."

"Oh, I know you won't, Castiel. But the Winchesters are way too sentimental. They would never let their Angel die. They will fall right into my trap."

"What do you mean?" Said Castiel.

"Well, this may answer your question." Lucifer pulled out an Angel Blade, and held it against Castiel's throat.

"You are going to lead me to the Winchesters. Even if I have to break you, Castiel."

Castiel's skin was now pale. He knew what would occur, and he certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

Not at all.

* * *

"Sam, pass me the beer."

Sam reluctantly grabbed the beer bottle from the table and gave it to his brother.

"Why don't you just settle in for some pie instead of chugging down beer bottles?" Sam asked, causing Dean to sigh.

"Because, Sam, beer, and specifically alcohol, makes me not feel like shit."

"No, it actually does make you feel like shit."

"By shit I mean worthless."

"Why would you feel worthless?"

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still not over what happened last week."

"How can I be over it, Sam?"

"Look, Dean, it wasn't your fault. That kid was already converted into a demon. There was nothing we could do to help him."

"Yes, there was. Actually preventing the conversion."

Sam watched as Dean chugged the last of his beer and slumped deeper on his chair.

"Changing the subject here, where's Cas? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Knowing Cas, he's probably in Heaven trying to control the mess."

"Shall we call him to come down here? He may be able to cheer you up."

"Whatever." Dean closed his eyes. "Come on, Cas. Sam is being a bitch and won't leave me alone until you get your feathers and flap your way here."

Nothing happened.

"Hm, strange."

"I guess he didn't like the way you said it."

"No, wait, Cas always responds unless something happened."

"Does he have his phone with him?"

"Oh, like my signal will reach Heaven."

"Well, at least try it." Sam said. Dean pulled out his phone, clicked on Speed Dial 2, put the phone on speaker, and waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

Dean was ready to give up, when a familiar voice echoed through the phone.

_"Hello, Dean."_

* * *

Lucifer touched the tip of the Angel Blade.

"Now, how shall we torture you? Slashes? Cuts?"

When Castiel didn't respond, Lucifer delivered a quick punch to his face, causing his nose to start bleeding.

"Oh cheer up, Cas. Don't make it boring."

Suddenly, a ring echoed in the cell. Lucifer searched through Castiel's coat before finding the source of the ringing.

Castiel's phone.

"Now, this just makes everything much more interesting." Lucifer checked the caller.

"Oh, it's Dean Winchester! Let's see what he has to say." Lucifer pressed the Answer Call button.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean froze. He knew exactly who the voice was. And it certainly wasn't a good one.

"Lucifer?"

Sam'e eyes widened. "Lucifer? What?"

"Long time no see."

_"What did you do to Cas?"_

"Oh, don't worry. Your little Angel is fine. For now."

Castiel felt a shiver rise up his spine.

"Now. You have one month exactly to find Castiel. I will drop off clues along the way. If you find him, you win. But if the deadline ends, he dies."

_"You son of a bitch! Where the hell are you?!"_

"Uh uh, no cheating. Here is the first clue. Field."

_"Field? What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"_

"Remember, Winchesters. One month." Lucifer ended the call, and put Castiel's phone in his pocket.

"This is gonna be fun." Lucifer grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Chapter Two

* * *

Dean hung up the phone and stood up in a flash.

"We need to find Cas. Quick."

Sam also stood up, and both ran to Sam's laptop.

"Um, so there are many fields in our area. From how the surroundings sounded when Lucifer was talking, maybe they were in a cell or something." Sam said, the terror present in his voice.

"Um, maybe there are some like warehouses in fields. Maybe Cas is in one of them."

Sam opened up Google Maps, and searched around the area.

"Um, I can't see anything in particular." Said Sam. Dean grabbed his head.

"We are never finding him. America is giant, maybe he's in like another state or something."

"Hey, calm down, we are going to find him. I'm sure he's fine right now."

"Look Sam, I know you think that Cas is strong because he's an Angel, and just because he's an Angel you think he's gonna punch and kick his way out of there. But Cas is also very vulnerable. Who knows what lies Lucifer is going to plant in his mind, or what he's gonna do to him."

Sam nodded, and continue his searching. They were going to save Cas. They were not going to let another person fall.

Not again. Not this time.

* * *

Castiel felt like he was being punched for hours. Whenever Lucifer got bored and had other things to do, he would send his henchmen demons to beat Castiel. He eventually got bored of the punches, and just stayed and endured them.

Until came the kicking.

He didn't expect it when he got a direct kick in his stomach, making him groan in pain. After what seemed an eternity, one of the demons got the Angel Blade out. He picked an area around Castiel's chest and began cutting.

Castiel began screaming in pain. The wound was not deep enough to kill him, but it caused a lot of pain. Castiel was sweating, bleeding, and trying his best to contain the tears.

By the end of the day, his chest was full of cuts, some of them healed, and some of them still fresh. And he was tired, oh so tired. He had been screaming all day. He knew that Dean and Sam would come for his rescue, though.

And that's what was keeping him strong.

When Lucifer came again, it was almost midnight. He retreated his hunchmen, gave a quick kick on Castiel's wounds, making him groan and finally let him alone for the rest of the night.

"Until tomorrow, Castiel. And trust me, it's going to be much worse..." With that, Lucifer left the room, leaving Castiel to heal and get some rest.

And, after a long and painful day of torture, Castiel finally let the tears run. He wept. He knew this was making him seem and feel like a child, but right now it was his only comfort.

He just prayed that Dean and Cas would find him.

* * *

AN: Sorry for a very short chapter :[ I promise that the next one will be much bigger ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

Chapter 3

**AN: Warning: This Chapter has some mental torture ^^**

* * *

The next day Castiel was presented with 3 people in a glass cage. A little boy, a woman and an elderly man. Lucifer's voice was heard through speakers.

"Alright, Castiel. Here you have three people. You decide who will live, and the others will die in front of you."

Castiel looked at the people. The elderly man was clearly on the verge of death, the woman was in tears, she was clearly young, and the little boy was just touching the glass, unaware of what would occur.

"I won't do that!"

"Why? Why can't you play God and decide who lives and who dies? After all, you did it once."

Castiel started thinking. After a while, he gave his answer.

"L-Let the boy go."

Lucifer smiled and pressed a button, making a door in front of the little boy open. The little boy walked out and two demons escorted him outside.

"Now you get to see the other people die."

Lucifer pressed 2 buttons and smirked. Fire came out of a pipe and completely burned the elderly man to crisp, while a demon came in the glass cage and slit the woman's throat. Screams were heard everywhere.

While Castiel was forced to watch.

He could feel the tears running down his face, but he did not care.

"Alright, Castiel. That's a wrap for today. See you tomorrow! Do try to get some rest, you will need it." Lucifer walked out. Castiel stared at the bodies. The people he couldn't save.

They probably had a life. The woman probably had a family to care for, and the elderly man probably had grandchildren.

"Dean, Sam, where are you?"

* * *

The phone rang again. Specifically, Dean's phone. He checked the caller.

"Sam! It's Lucifer again!"

Sam was next to him within mere seconds.

"Answer it."

Dean nodded and clicked Answer Call.

"Hello again, Winchesters."

"Is Cas okay?! What have you done to him?" Dean spat out. Lucifer laughed.

"Don't worry, your Angel's fine. He's still not breaking, though. All that torture should have made him at least starting to break."

Dean felt his hands closing to a fist.

"I will give you your next clue now. Cell. Bye bye for now!" Lucifer hang up, and creaked a smile.

Dean closed the phone.

"Cell. What can it mean?"

"Well, defiantly not a prison. Must be like am abandoned building or something."

"Well, can't we just trace the call?"

"No, Castiel somehow made his phone untraceable."

"Damn it."

Dean sat on the couch and chugged a full bottle of beer.

"Drinking beer won't make you forget your miseries, Dean."

"Yes it will."

Dean set the empty beer bottle on the table.

"Well, at least we got another clue."

"Which doesn't help at all. And while we're here talking, Castiel is suffering."

"Don't worry. I promise we are gonna find him."

Dean sighed. He wasn't so sure now.

* * *

Castiel violently woke up as icy cold water was thrown on him. He couldn't stand up, so he just sat there, shaking.

"Well, what a great way to start the day."

Soon, Lucifer walked in.

"Hello, Cas! Another good day for torture!" Lucifer got out his Angel Blade and started carving words on Castiel's arms. Castiel started screaming. Light bright like fire and blood came out of his wounds. He tried healing them, but found that he was unable to.

"Aw, aren't you weak today. So, today you will play God, get Angel-Bladed, and my new addition. The electric chair."

"The hell's that?"

"Glad you asked! The electric chair is a chair you sit on, but it shocks you. A lot."

Lucifer clapped his hands, and two demons brought a glass cage inside.

"Let's get started, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

Chapter 4

* * *

A demon came in, opened Cas' handcuffs and cut the ropes on his feet.

"Get up."

Castiel slowly got up, and he watched as the old chair he was sitting on was dragged out, and its place came the electric chair. Castiel gulped and reluctantly sat on the chair. He was cuffed and tied on it, and the demons went out. Suddenly, Lucifer's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Castiel! This right here is an electric chair! It shocks people with high amounts of electricity. Like this."

He pressed a button on his console, and soon the electric chair, along with Castiel screaming, started shaking. Castiel's hair had gone up, and he was shaking.

"That was 100 volts. Not much, eh? I'll leave you to calm down, and then we will continue." He said, but he pressed the button anyway. 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 15 seconds and stop.

"That was 1000 volts."

Castiel's body was now shaking violently, and tears were running down his face.

"How about we try 2000 volts for 15 seconds?"

Lucifer pressed the button, and Castiel's anguished pain echoed through the building. Once 15 seconds passed, Lucifer let go of the button.

Castiel's whole body was numb. He started seeing black spots in his vision, slowly drifting him towards unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Lucifer's laugh.

* * *

Night time. Sean's favorite time of the day, because he got to relax.

Not today, though.

Dean was stressed to the core. His friend was being tortured and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Suddenly, Dean got up. He had enough.

He wasn't going to sit there while Cas was in pain. Not today.

He got dressed, grabbed his car keys and went to head out, but saw Sam standing in the doorway.

"Dean."

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't just freaking sit here while Lucifer is killing Cas."

Sam sighed.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. You can't just go and take on Lucifer alone."

Dean smiled.

Fine by me. You can come."

They both got out and went in the car. Dean started the engines, and drove off.

"So, I have a map here with all the possible places Cas is. Every field with abandoned buildings which have cells in our state." Sam showed Dean the map.

"First location is 1 mile away from here."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Castiel was once again violently awoken. This time, hot water was poured on him. He started screaming as the boiling water burned his skin.

"Morning, Castiel!" A glass cage was brought into the room. This time, it contained a pregnant woman and a man. The pregnant woman was looking at Castiel and crying, and the man was just frozen from fear. Both were covered in petrol.

"So Cas, who's it gonna be?"

Castiel looked at the pregnant woman, unable to speak. He then looked at the man, whose eyes basically told him to pick the pregnant woman.

"I pick the pregnant woman." His voice was creaky, like he hadn't drunk any water in days.

Lucifer smirked and pressed a button, and fire came out of pipes at both of the people.

"No!" Castiel watched in horror as the pregnant woman burned to dust, her screams full of anguish. The man just died right off the bat. As the woman died, Castiel was sure he heard a baby crying before both were reduced to dust. Castiel was, once again, crying.

"You said you would spare one of them!" He said, a sob escaping his throat.

"Yeah, um, I lied." Lucifer simply said. Then, he walked into the room. He made a fake gasp.

"Where are your friends, Castiel? Are you sure they are coming?"

When Castiel said nothing, Lucifer gave him a quick kick on the stomach, which caused him to groan in pain.

"They aren't coming, Castiel. They aren't. They abandoned you."

Castiel mouthed something, and Lucifer came closer to hear it.

"What was that?"

"L-Liar."

Lucifer started laughing.

"Me? A liar? Well yes, but I am not lying about this, Cas! Your so called friends abandoned you! I gave them enough hints to find me, but they haven't yet. It's been 3 weeks, Castiel. Just give up. I can see how you are already broken. I'm not sure they can fix you now."

Lucifer got out his Angel Blade and started carving on Castiel's stomach, causing him to start screaming once more, tears coming out of his eyes in a stream.

"Say it with me, Castiel. They. Aren't. Coming."

"No!"

Lucifer continued carving, and shocking Castiel.

"They. Aren't. Coming."

He started punching and kicking Castiel, while carving with the Angel Blade. Shock, cut, punch. Shock, cut, punch.

Castiel felt like hell. He wanted to die. Then, he started thinking.

What if Lucifer was right?

What if Sam and Dean weren't coming?

It's been 3 weeks. Maybe they forgot about him. Maybe they did not care that he was dying.

Words escaped his lips in a slow tone, causing Lucifer to stop.

"What did you say?"

"You're right..."

"What?"

"You're right!" He finally shouted. Lucifer had done it. He broke Castiel.

"You're right, they aren't coming! They aren't my friends, they betrayed me!"

"And?"

"They forgot me! They don't care! Why would they ever care about a stupid Angel like me? They are living their own lives, they aren't going to risk them because a stupid Angel is in trouble-again!" Castiel shouted while crying.

Lucifer smirked. He walked out of the room, and let Castiel alone for the rest of the day. He just observed him. He was weak. He wasn't healing. He was completely broken. But he knew that the Winchesters were coming, because he had given them his location already. He just waited until they fell into his trap.

* * *

Dean had never driven faster in his life. He was burning gas so fast that he had to refill 3 times already. He was nervous, angry.

Sam was looking at him. He had never seen his brother angrier before.

"Why do you think Lucifer gave us his exact address?"

"Why do you think? It's because he wants to trap us. Otherwise, if he just wanted to kill Cas, he would have done so by now. He wants us."

"How far away are we?"

"We should be there in about 5 minutes."

"That was fast."

In a usual day, Dean would smile at that joke. He didn't. Sam sighed and looked at the road ahead.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Lucifer has been torturing Castiel for 3 weeks. Non stop, probably. What if that scarred him for life?"

"Well, Cas is strong. He won't let that happen."

"I don't think so."

The brothers fell in silence once more, until they reached their destination. An old, abandoned building. They parked the car behind the entrance, and sneaked in through the back door.

Suddenly, a demon jumped at them. Dean got his Angel Blade out and stabbed the demon, causing it to burn out of its vessel.

"They knew we were coming." Sam said.

"Of course they did, you idiot!" Dean told him. They continued walking and killing a few demons, until they saw a cell. The sign said, 'Do not come in. Torture is in progress.' Dean took a deep breath, not ready to witness what was inside. He slammed the door and saw Castiel, tied on an electric chair, and Lucifer next to him.

"Hello, boys."

Dean was looking at Castiel, who was unconscious.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, no worries. I just mentally and physically tortured him, and made him think that you weren't coming. See if you can fix him." Dean growled. Lucifer whistled and all of his remaining demons, 7 of them, came in the room.

"So, shall we?"

Dean and Sam immediately started killing the demons. Dean killed most of them with his Angel Blade, while Sam helped him immobilize them, since he did not have an Angel Blade himself. Once the demons were dead, the brothers turned to Lucifer. Dean charged at him, but Lucifer disappeared with the blink of an eye.

"What the hell?! Where did he go?!"

"Doesn't matter, let's get Cas!" Said Sam. Both went to Castiel, and untied him.

"Let's carry him to the car."

Once they got out, they went to the car and put Castiel in the passenger seat. Dean started driving. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, observing Castiel.

"How is he?"

"Really bad. He has a pulse, but it's faint. He appears to have cuts and bruises everywhere."

Dean cringed.

"Don't you worry buddy, we are gonna be home soon."

* * *

**AN: Torture done! Next chapters will see how badly Cas has been affected by Lucifer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Broken

Chapter 5

* * *

Dean slammed the door open. Sam was right behind him, holding Castiel by the arms.

"Here, let me help you." Together, they dragged their fallen friend across the room, and up the stairs. Castiel's head was bumping on each step.

"Sorry for that, buddy."

Bump.

"And for that."

Once they got him upstairs, they rushed to the nearest bed and set him on it. Dean removed his coat, and what he saw horrified him.

His chest and stomach were full of cuts, bruises, and burns. A normal human would have died from all of these wounds.

Then again, Castiel isn't a normal human.

Heck, he isn't even a human.

"Sammy, bring me a towel."

Sam obeyed and ran to get a towel, which he gave to Dean. Dean started cleaning Castiel's wounds. Then, they both sat on the second bed and stared at the unconscious Angel.

"Who knows what Lucifer did to him there..." Sam sighed.

"Yeah... I hope he will be okay when he wakes up."

They stayed there until very late, when they had to get some sleep. Sam said goodnight to his brother and headed to his room to get some shut-eye. After chugging down another beer bottle, Dean finally went to sleep.

At least he could get some proper sleep, knowing that his friend was now safe.

* * *

"Morning, Dean." Said Sam as he turned on the lights of the room. Dean reluctantly got up and scratched his eyes. He looked over to Castiel, who was still sleeping.

"Should we try to wake him up?"

Just then, a slight moan was heard. Both Dean and Sam turned to Cas, who was now opening his eyes.

"Cas! You alright?"

At the sight of Sam, Castiel immediately backed away, causing a burning sensation in his entire body.

"Cas?"

"You-Lucifer-Told me-" Cas was basically shivering.

"Are you alright?! What did Lucifer tell you?!"

"You didn't come- So much pain..." Castiel was on the verge of tears now.

"Cas?"

Castiel jumped up from the bed and retreated into a corner, shaking and shivering. Dean and Sam ran to him.

"Cas?"

"Out."

"Cas-"

"Out!" He barked. Dean was ready to speak again when Sam grabbed him by the shoulder and nodded at the way out. They both got out.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, but whatever Lucifer did to him, affected him. Badly. We'll check on him later. I don't think he's in a stable state to talk to us now."

They went downstairs and say on the couch. Sam pulled his laptop and began searching, while Dean chugged yet another beer bottle and watched TV.

* * *

It wasn't until 7 o'clock in the afternoon, already getting dark, that Castiel got downstairs. Instead of finding him in the crazy mental state he was before, Castiel looked delighted.

"Hello, dear Winchesters!"

"Cas? You look like you came out of Disneyland." Dean said.

"I don't understand that reference. Anyway, how are you all?" He ran up to Sam.

"Sam, how are you?" He shook his hand. Sam awkwardly smiled, an expression of confusion on his face. Castiel went to Dean.

"And Dean! The magnificent Dean!" He gave him a quick hug, at which Dean replied with a "whoa!" and sat next to Sam.

"Cas, um, are you sure you're okay?"

"Never been better!"

"What about the... You know... Torture?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It did not affect me, don't worry."

"That's not what the therapist would say."

"Anyway, who wants to watch a movie?"

"Um... Okay?" Said Sam.

Castiel quickly switched the channels, and when he found nothing interesting, he searched the DVDs until he found the movie Godzilla.

"Shall we watch this?"

Dean was in a dumbfounded state. There, right before his eyes, Castiel was acting weirder than him when he was drunk.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Sam and Dean went out of the room, leaving Castiel alone.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know. Should we send him to a therapist or something?"

"Yeah, they can tell us what's wrong."

They headed back in the room again.

"Cas, tomorrow we are going to head for some tests. Is that cool?"

"It's perfect!"

They both say on the couch again.

* * *

"Sam? Dean?"

Sam and Dean sat up and walked over to the woman calling their names. They were in a hospital.

"About Castiel..."

"Yeah?"

"You said he has experienced torture?"

"Yes."

"Both physical and mental?"

Dean nodded.

"Well, the shock from the torture gave him a brain damage. He doesn't care about anything, pretty much. You'll need pretty strong nerves to make him come to himself again."

"Is it permanent?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that. Right now he's gonna act like a child. You make sure you do not upset him, as it can result in breakdowns."

Sam thanked the therapist and walked into the room to retrieve Castiel, who was now in the middle of making a weird structure from building blocks.

"Cas? Come on, let's go."

"But I want to stay longer!" He said, in a mere toddler manner.

"Come on, Cas."

Castiel huffed and followed Sam outside. They met up with Dean in the car and everyone got inside.

"Can we watch another movie home?"

Dean sighed. "Yes Cas, we can."

Castiel's eyes brightened. After a long drive, they finally reached their home. They all got in.

"I'm going to take a nap. It's late. Dean, watch over Cas."

"Fine." Sam went upstairs, and Dean sat on the couch. Castiel sat next to him, and put a DVD to play.

* * *

The credits rolled.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"Why did the movie end?"

"Because all movies end."

"But it wasn't supposed to end until I fell asleep."

Dean sighed and replayed the movie. The time was 12:00 AM. They sat and watched the movie again. Not 30 minutes in, Castiel fell asleep on Dean's shoulder.

Dean wanted to cry. There was his friend, his Angel, and he was broken. Castiel laid down on Dean's chest. The only sounds in the room was the TV, and Castiel's light breaths. Somehow, it was comforting for Dean to listen to Castiel's snoring.

"Don't you worry, buddy. I'll fix you," he said, giving a pat on Castiel's shoulder and removing the hair from his face.

* * *

**AN: Poor Cas ;-; He looks pretty broken.**

**Should I continue this story?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**So sorry for not updating in ages! I was very busy with finals, which are currently still going on ;-; I finish in about 1 week, so then I will be updating like a hurricane! :3 **

* * *

Apparently, the next stage of Castiel's situation was him thinking he was still being tortured. He would shut the world away, close to himself and not talk, eat or pretty much do anything for the next few days. At night, he had horrifying nightmares that involved torture.

Dean and Sam were getting very worried. They didn't know what the hell was wrong with Cas, and how to fix him. He wasn't even able to communicate properly because of visions of his time with Lucifer. Wherever he would be talking, he would stop mid-sentence and have violent seizure-like tremors that shook his whole body.

He had gotten a total of 12 over the past 3 days. Dean was going apeshit. Sam was doing everything in his power to do something for his friend. Not like Dean wasn't though. He had tried basically every medicine known to man to make Cas feel a bit better. In the end, the only thing he could do is give him some sleeping pills to ease up the amount of seizures he would get.

In the end, Cas was unconscious most of the day. In the fourth day, his seizures split open his wounds. Badly.

The Winchesters spent 3 hours taking care of his wounds, with Cas unconscious most of the time. He would occasionally wake up, groan in pain and lose consciousness once more.

As Dean was stopping the bleeding from a would in Cas' back, he saw a blue light coming from the wound. His eyes widened as the light grew brighter and brighter and Dean barely had time to tell Sammy to cover his eyes before the light took over the room.

* * *

Dean removed his arm shielding his face and immediately looked at Castiel.

Dean was never more shocked in his life before.

Lying directly in front of him was a big black wing, two of them actually, stretched out and were at least 7 feet wide each and Dean did not know if he should be going ape shit right now or be amused or both because the Angel's damn wings were right in front of him and were surprisingly not burning the eyes off his sockets.

He looked directly over at Sam, who was looking at the wings with his jaw wide open, and if it wasn't attached to his head it would be on the ground.

"Sammy?"

"I know. How the hell do we even see them?!"

"Maybe Cas is so weak that his wings don't burn our eyes out?"

Sam pointed at one wing with a 'look', and Dean took a closer look.

The wing was in a pretty bad condition, looking like it was broken. Black sharp feathers fell to the ground and vanished instantly. The wing itself was bent in an abnormal way.

"I think we should set it. Maybe that's why Cas is having tremors, because his wing is healing unnaturally."

"How the hell are we supposed to set a broken Angel wing?!"

"Let's give it a shot."

Dean sighed and nodded. Sam grabbed on the end of the wing, and Dean began poking around, trying to feel for the broken bone. Once he found it, he realized they were two bones that instead of being straight, one was crooked upwards. Touching it made Cas wince a bit.

"I think I found it. I need to set them."

Sam held on to the end of the wing, and Dean began moving the bones to set them. It wasn't as easy as he thought. Trying to make them move only hurt Cas more.

"It's okay, Cas. It will be over soon."

Dean was ready to set them, when his hand made a move he shouldn't have allowed, pushing the bone too far. Cas let out a cry of pain, moving around, making his wings move too. The good wing was getting in Dean's way.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you, Cas! Just calm down!" Dean shouted. The wing started slapping Sam in the face.

"Dude, stop slapping me with your wing!" Sam said, spitting out a mouthful of feathers which disappeared upon touching the ground.

This continued for a while, until Dean finally set the wings. Then, in the blink of an eye, they disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting. Is Cas any better?" Sam asked. Dean went over to Cas, who was still unconscious, and touched his forehead.

"He has a fever. I think he will be okay. But his mind won't be. We gotta fix that gradually, we can't fix it immediately."

"What if we can't fix it?"

"Damn it, Sam, we can fix it!" Dean shouted, but unsure. He then got out of the room.

* * *

Over the next day, Cas was getting better. The seizures stopped completely, but his mind was still messed up. The nightmares didn't end, and Dean ended up losing his sleep being in Cas' room trying to calm the Angel down.

"You're not with Lucifer, Cas, you're with me here... We are safe." He said, holding the Angel on his lap, smoothing his hair out.

By the end of the week, both Dean and Cas were a mess. Dean not having gotten enough sleep, Cas still being weak like crap.

The brothers would take turns at the night to calm Cas down, but he seemed to calm down quicker in Dean's presence, so they eventually moved the bed into their room. However, that only resulted in both of them not getting enough sleep.

This went on for several more days, and the brothers felt exhausted.

"We need help."

"I figured."

"But which Angel would like to help Cas? He's wanted all over heaven."

"You called, Sammy?" A voice said. Sam and Dean quickly turned around, and saw a particular Angel leaning against the door.

Both Sam and Dean stayed dumbfounded. Sam was too shocked to even speak, so Dean decided he would have the honours.

"Gabriel?"

* * *

**Yay, Gabe's here! :3 That was a pretty short chapter overall. Now, I'm not gonna be the one who continues the story for like 20 more chapters and doesn't include any more torture, so stay tuned for that ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Gabriel?" Dean said, still not over the shock. The damn Archangel survives, yet again.

"I expected a more welcoming reaction. God, what is it with you Winchesters and your coldness?" He said, sarcastically.

"You kept killing Dean over and over and trapped me in a Tuesday time loop, then killed Dean for real!" Sam spoke.

"But then I died for your sins. By my own brother."

"I mean, yeah, you did go on a suicide mission, and we thank you for that, but I'm still not over your whole TV land. It scarred me for life! And nutcracker, seriously?!" Dean huffed.

"That was fun."

"Well anyway, how are you here?"

"To be very honest, eve though I rarely am, I have no idea. First I was stabbed with an Archangel Blade, then I was lying on an empty road."

"And what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help my little bro of course! Am I not allowed to help out a brother?" Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Not if he doesn't want to."

"Of course he does! Look, I can't repair the damage in his mind, but what I can do is heal his wounds. It will save you guys a lot of time."

"Thanks, I guess." Sam said.

"Wait, you trust this guy? He practically tried to kill us! He even killed me!" Dean cut him off.

"Deano, as you understand, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for my brother. So shut your cakehole and let me help my brother, whether you like it or not." All humour was erased from Gabriel's expression. He was actually scary now.

Dean stopped talking. Gabriel moved forward to his brother, who was unconscious. He carefully placed a hand on his back and closed his eyes. A light started coming out, going in Cas' body.

"You may or may not want to shield your eyes." Dean and Sam did as they were told. After the light was gone, Sam and Dean removed their hands. Gabriel abruptly stopped, and stumbled backwards a bit.

"Whoa, he is too damaged. I'm gonna have to heal him multiple times if we want him to actually be able to move and then heal the last of his wounds completely."

"Why can't you just heal him completely right now?" Dean asked.

"Because then you would have two unconscious Angels in the room."

"I don't see this a problem. Can't you hear him three times now, and two times later? Besides, I don't see you being weak right now."

"Dean, I don't think this is a good idea." Sam said.

"Dude, after causing us hell, you own us this."

"Again, I am doing this for Castiel and not you, but you do have a point. Fine. Expect me to wake up in a few hours after getting this weak." Gabriel sighed. He once again walked over to Cas. The brothers immediately shielded their eyes, and waited for the light to fade away. Once it did, Gabriel stumbled backwards, panting.

"I'm good, if anyone's wondering." Gabriel healed Cas one final time, with much more difficulty. Finally, once he was done, he instantly fell down, unconscious, managing to hit his head on the side of the bed. Dean winced at the Archangel saying a mere 'ouch' before falling into oblivion. His head started bleeding a bit, staining the floor.

"Oh great, he hit his head. He isn't waking up anytime soon." Dean sighed. Sam walked over to Cas, who was still unconscious, and checked his wounds.

Most of them were already healed, aside from the burns and deep cuts from the Angel Blade.

"Now we wait."

* * *

The next morning, Dean ran up to the room to find Cas groaning.

"Hey, buddy. How do you feel?" He smiled.

"D-Dean?" He managed to say.

"Yeah, it's me. How are ya?"

"I don't know. What happened? Why is Gabriel on the floor? Where's Sam-"

"Easy there, one question at a time. You were tortured by Lucifer and his demons, remember anything?"

Cas closed his eyes, trying to remember.

"Not really. It's all just a blur."

"Maybe it's your mind's way of blocking it away. Like Sam's mental wall."

"Why is my brother on the floor? I thought he was dead."

"I literally have no idea how he came back. Neither does he. But he healed you. Kind of. That's why he's unconscious."

"Then why is he laying on a pool of blood?"

Dean looked at Gabriel. He had bled out a small puddle of blood, staining his hair.

"Ouch, how is he going to get all of that blood off his hair?"

"Where's Sam?"

"Sam is still sleeping. We better not wake him up now, though. Let's let him sleep. He's been through a lot. Can you stand?"

"I don't know." Cas tried to move, but winced instead.

"Apparently not yet. No worries, I'll just wake up Gabriel to heal you a bit."

"How much did you make him heal me? He looks pretty off."

"He owes us, after what he did to me and Sam."

Cas shrugged his shoulders.

"You think he'll wake up?" Dean asked. Cas squinted his eyes.

"I don't know. Try to."

Dean walked over to the Archangel, and kneeled down next to him.

"Archangel, are you still with us?" He shook his shoulder. No response. Dean shook it harder.

"Hey!" Soon, Gabriel opened his eyes, and focused around. He was clearly off of it, he wasn't focusing around, just fluttering his eyes. Dean lightly slapped him on the cheek to gain his attention.

"You okay?"

"Dean, heyy." He managed to say, with a smirk.

"You think you can still heal Cas?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Maybe later." He said, closing his eyes.

"Hey! We made a deal, Archangel!"

"And I am too weak to continue the deal right now, Hunter!"

"Well, you can clearly talk, so I don't think you're too weak."

"Dean, leave him alone." Cas said. Dean looked at his friend.

"Cas, he needs to heal you."

"Later. He needs rest."

"And resting on the floor wasn't fun, jerk. Oh, is that blood?" Gabriel said, looking down. "My hair!" He jolted up. Dean also got up.

"You people and your hair. Seriously, you remind me of Sam."

"Shut up, Dino."

"Whatever. I'm going to go wake up Sam." Dean exited the room. Gabriel looked at Cas.

"You alright there?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. Why would Luci do this to you? I've never seen him go crazy on an Angel before."

"I don't know why. He just wanted information about the Winchesters. I didn't give him any."

"Isn't that always the case..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Gabriel looked out of the window, and looked something dark.

"What is that?" He asked. Soon, a black smoke could be seen.

"Cassie, watch out!" Gabriel barely had time to tackle Cas onto the ground before a black smoke broke though the window, soon followed by some demons possessing humans leaped in through the broken window. They started punching Gabriel, and dragged him away from Castiel, which they knocked unconscious. Then they took them both and left.

* * *

Dean went inside Sam's room. He silently walked over to him, and blasted the alarm clock. Sam jolted awake and grabbed his gun, aiming directly at Dean, but once realizing it was him, he let the gun down.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

Sam winced at the familiar phrase. "Please don't say that, Dean. I've heard that phrase at least 100 times." Sam huffed.

"Sorry. So, Cas woke up. He's definitely feeling a lot better than the last time we saw him."

"And Gabriel?"

"He's woken up. He still felt a little down but he'll be fine. He's an Archangel."

Suddenly, Dean heard a crash.

"What was that?!"

Dean rushed for his gun, while Sam jolted out of the bed and grabbed his. They ran upstairs and opened the door, pointing their guns. Dean rushed inside and found the room empty.

"Cas?! Cas! Gabriel!"

All of a sudden, a black smoke leaped out from behind the closet, trying to attack either of the Winchesters, but couldn't possess them due to their anti possession tattoos, so it fled out of the broken window.

"That's where they got in from. I think they have Cas and Gabriel." Sam said.

"Damn it!" Dean threw his gun to the ground in frustration.

"You think it's Lucifer?"

"I don't know." Dean said, running a hand through his hair. "I really don't know."

"Back to square one, are we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Castiel's eyes fluttered open. He was in a dark room, like a prison. His wrists and ankles were tied in chains.

Oh God, this again.

He was into the room with Lucifer again. The torture hadn't stopped. He was trapped there.

Castiel started panicking, his breathing going out in quick, shallow breaths. Soon, he calmed down and got himself together.

The room itself was dark, very dark. But Castiel was an Angel. He had advanced senses. He looked around and saw Gabriel unconscious to the ground.

"Gabriel! Gabriel!" No response. Gabriel seemed pretty out of it, and would not wake up anytime soon, for sure.

Cas tried to break the chains, but instead let out a cry of pain.

The bracelet-like things attached to his hands and feet had spikes on them. And not just any spikes. Tips from Angel Blades. How on earth did the Demons find so many Angel Blades, Cas did not know. He only knew that it _hurt_.

And it hurt a bit too much.

Every time he tried to move, the Angel Blade spikes would bite into his flesh, wounding him and his Grace.

So he waited.

Waited for the torture to begin again.

Waited for the unbearable pain. To watch people, innocent damn people getting killed for nothing.

Well, not for nothing.

Getting killed because of him.

Because Castiel couldn't stop it. And it was all happening because Lucifer wanted to break Castiel, to make him spill out everything he knew.

And he did it the best way he knew.

But Cas wouldn't break this time. Not here, not now. Even if he had to die, he wouldn't break this time.

Suddenly, he heard a ring. A phone. He looked over to Gabriel and saw his phone, which was now thrown on the ground close to Cas, ringing. The called ID was Dean.

Cas stretched out his leg, the spikes embedding in his ankle. He let out a cry of pain, but kept stretching his leg. He only had one shot at this, and he had to do it quick.

Cas took a deep breath and stretched his foot closer to the phone. He touched it, and he slid it towards him. He couldn't grab it with his hands, so he carefully tried to catch it with his two feet. When that didn't work, he quickly pressed the answer button with his shoe, and pressed the speaker button.

"Gabriel?!" Dean's voice was heard through the phone.

"Dean..." Cas said. He was pretty sure he heard a table flip.

"Cas?! Man, where are you guys?! What happened?!"

"I don't know. All I remember is Gabriel throwing me to the ground as Demons came inside the room and then they beat us. Now I'm in some kind of cell with Gabriel. He's unconscious."

"We'll try to trace the phone. Just keep calm, we will be right there."

Dean hung up. The phone locked with a click and just then, two demons entered the room.

"Look at this. An Angel, and an Archangel. Lucifer will pay us a lot for an Archangel."

"Don't touch him." Castiel said.

"Oh, who are you to boss us around? What are you gonna do, kill us? Look at you. You're merely a pathetic piece of shit. You can't do anything."

Cas didn't say anything, he did not want to encourage them. He just let the words sink in, making them think they affect him.

"That's right." One of the Demons got out an Angel Blade, and the other grabbed the unconscious Gabriel.

"We'll be taking care of this one."

"Let him go!" Cas said, but one of the demons gave him a quick punch to the head and stomach, making him groan.

"Let's get him out." Cas could do nothing but watch as the two demons dragged his brother out.

They didn't bother noticing his cell phone, though.

* * *

Dean hung up, and slammed the phone on the table.

"Those damn Demons got them again. Damn it, damn it to hell!" Dean shouted. "Why couldn't Gabriel have been more careful?!"

"It wasn't his fault, Dean. Cas said that Gabriel was trying to protect Cas."

"Well, he wasn't damn fast enough." Dean sighed loudly.

"We are going to find them, Dean, whatever it takes."

"Let's trace Gabriel's phone before it turns off." Sam ran to his laptop and with a few clicks, brought up a map. A little green dot was on it.

"It isn't far from here! Let's go!" Dean said. They prepared. They packed salt, holy water, and Ruby's Knife and headed to the Impala, and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

Castiel realized that Lucifer wasn't here this time. Just a few Demons. Probably his slaves or something, since they mentioned him a lot. Guess he made them do the dirty job this time.

Castiel's head hurt. A lot. He had been getting beatings for the past couple of hours. Suddenly, a Demon rushed in, angry, interrupting the Angel from his thinking.

"You piece of shit, you told the Hunters where we are?!" He said, punching Cas in the face. Cas groaned, blood spilling out of his nose.

"We are getting out of here right this instant. If you dare to tell them where we are again, I will kill you."

"Why can't you just kill me right now?" Cas said, directly looking at him in the eye."

"Because it won't be fun that way." The Demon smirked. He released Cas from the chains, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Move." He shoved him in front of him, and Cas reluctantly started walking, the Demon pushing him so often. Cas looked behind him and saw the phone lying on the ground, but couldn't take a clearer look before the Demon pushed him.

* * *

"Are we having a signal?" Dean asked, driving faster.

"Yeah, we do, and don't drive so fast or you will kill us."

"Dude, I'm not going to go find two abducted angels going 40 mph."

"At least slow down a bit."

Dean sighed and slowed down just enough to be able to see where he is going.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

Sam checked the GPS on his phone, showing where Gabriel's phone was.

"Now turn left. In about 5 minutes we will be there."

Dean turned the car left and continued driving.

"You think Cas is okay?"

"I don't know. I hope. There is only so much torture a man can take."

"He's an Angel."

"But a weak Angel."

"What about Gabriel?"

"Doubt it. Getting an Archangel means money for the Demons."

"So you think they're just gonna cut off his wings and kill him."

"I hope not. But I've seen Demons sell Angel feathers before, it's not pretty."

Sam sighed and looked out of the window. Soon, they saw a warehouse. Sam squinted his eyes to see clearer and saw a suspicious black car leaving.

"Dude, there's a car leaving. Maybe Cas and Gabriel are in there!" Sam said. Dean raised the speed and went even faster, going after the car.

* * *

The Demon shoved Cas in the black car. Soon, a couple more Demons came inside and started the car.

"Where's my brother?" Cas asked.

"You'll see him soon. Maybe." One Demon chuckled.

Cas watched from the back window as the car began moving, slowly leaving the warehouses, and saw a certain Impala not far from them, slowly accelerating towards them. The Demons didn't notice it until it was directly behind them.

Dean stuck out of the car and started shouting.

"Give us Cas back, you sons of bitches!" Dean shouted. The Demons snickered and accelerated the car to full speed, slowly losing them.

"Dean, go faster! We're losing them!" Sam shouted, and Dean accelerated the Impala to full speed as well, slowly approaching the car. He tried throwing some packets of salt into the car, he tried throwing holy water, nothing.

Cas then got an idea. With every force he could manage, he attacked the Demons, making the car go out of control, when suddenly, another car came out behind the Impala and started attacking the Winchesters. The two cars came neck to neck, and Sam saw Gabriel unconscious in the back seat.

One of the Demons threw sand in Dean's eyes, making him retreat back in the Impala, which was now without a driver.

"Get it off!" He said, rubbing his eyes. Sam quickly got hold of the wheel. He drove the Impala close to where the second car was, and grabbed a pipe from the back seat.

"Since when do you keep pipes in the back seat?" Dean asked, his eyes watering.

"I thought it would be useful." He said, breaking the windows of the car and then he stabbed the Demon in the passengers seat.

Meanwhile, the car which had Cas was still going out of control. One Demon was punching Cas with every ounce of its power, while Cas was trying to smite the Demon driving, but the Demon in the passengers seat knocked him out with a punch.

"Bitch."

Sam broke the window to the passengers seat and started shouting.

"Gabriel!" No response.

"Damn it, Gabriel, your brother and us are in danger! Wake up!" Dean shouted even louder than Sam. Still, no response. Dean sped up the Impala and it was next to the car which had Cas.

"Cas! Wake up! We need you! Cas!"

Dean got desperate. He threw himself out of the window, and climbed on the side of the black car.

"Dean, are you stupid?!" Sam shouted. Dean carefully opened the door to the passengers seat, but it opened with force and Dean was left hanging from a door and to the air, his above the road.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Cas, I don't know if you can hear me, but we need your help! Wake up!" No response from the Angel.

"Cas, I need you! Please!"

Suddenly, Cas opened his eyes. They were a glowing icy blue, which Dean had not seen before. He raised his hand and smited the Demon in the driver's seat.

Over at the second car, Gabriel also opened his eyes, which were a glowing gold color. Sam looked at the Angels in shock. They started emitting a bright light, and Dean and Sam closed their eyes. The light completely evaporates the Demons, reducing them to dust. The light faded, and the Winchesters opened their eyes. Suddenly, Cas and Gabriel appeared in the back seat. They both touched Dean and Sam's foreheads, and they were back in the house.

"The Impala!" Dean shouted.

"Oops." Gabriel said.

"Cas, are you okay? What happened there?"

"Emergency system." Gabriel said.

"We just revealed our true forms at the Demons." Cas said.

"Are you alright, then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thank God."

The four of them say on the bed, exhausted as hell.

* * *

**One final chapter coming out tomorrow!**


End file.
